


Levi

by eamarshmallow



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eamarshmallow/pseuds/eamarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cath talks about Levi.  Originally a character sketch, so it's pretty much just Cath describing her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are from Rainbow Rowell's Fangirl.

Cath thought about Levi. A lot. She knew a lot about Levi. Reagan’s ex boyfriend, her current boyfriend, worked at Starbucks, lived in a house on campus with his friends, majoring in agriculture, 21 years old, five foot eleven, literally born on a ranch, lived in a house with five of his friends...She knew all that. She knew that his eyes were light blue and they looked at her like he liked her the best. She knew that his smiles would be too big for anyone’s face but his. His smiles that lit up his face and turned him into hundred watt Levi, the Levi that smiled at everything and was polite to nearly everyone. She thought about how he’s not a book person. But he listened to things. He listened well. He listened to lectures and audiobooks and her reading her fan fictions to him. He probably listened to music a lot. She wondered if he listened to his mother very well. He probably did, he seemed like a mamma’s boy. He was always cooperative. She wondered a lot about him, why he worked at Starbucks, why he majored in agriculture, why he was so polite. She figured out some of the answers on her own. Because he liked coffee (or, she thought, maybe it’s because he likes smiling so much. He’s cut out for a job that requires people to be awake and smiling at the early hours of the morning), he already knew about agriculture, and he listened to his mom. And after she did all this thinking about Levi, she decided she liked him even more than before. Because he was funny, and smiling, and worked as hard as he could, and he was a nerd, and he was hers and he was Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you enjoyed please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
